1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an electronic gaming device. More specifically, the disclosure relates to an electronic gaming device, which provides gaming options relating to the ability of contagious symbols and/or contagious symbol areas on reels to modify and/or activate other symbols.
2. Information
The gaming industry has numerous casinos located both worldwide and in the United States. A client of a casino or other gaming entity can gamble via various games of chance. For example, craps, roulette, baccarat, blackjack, and electronic games (e.g., slot machines) where a person may gamble on an outcome.
Paylines of an electronic gaming device (e.g., slot machine) are predetermined winning symbols being aligned in a predetermined pattern as defined by the electronic gaming device. A winning event occurs when the player successful matches the predetermined winning symbols in one of the predetermined patterns. In this disclosure, a player, the gaming device, and/or the gaming system may be allowed to activate contagious symbols on the reels which may modify other symbols.